User blog:ICarvicious22/About The Movie I made
I'm going to say about my movie. Friend to Enemy There's a girl named Nikki (sparky516) who's the most popular girl in school. She gets good grades, She has more than 10 friends, She's an amazing singer, etc... A girl named Carly (ICarv) pretends to be Nikki's friend so Carly will be as popular as Nikki. Inside, Carly is jealous, mean girl. Victoria (xx) follows along with Carly, because Carly and Victoria been BFF's since pre-k. Later, in school, a new hot kid named Gordan (britt) met Nikki. Nikki was shy in front of him because she liked him a lot! Gordan liked her too. A few days later, he asked Nikki to "go out" with him, since prom was in 3 months. Carly thought he was the hottest guy in school! So did Victoria! Carly got so jealous that she set a trap for their "date" at night. Victoria wasn't so sure about that. She thought it would be a bad idea to do the trap that night. That night, Carly saw 2 nerds (ant and Daisy) walking by. Because Carly and Victoria couldn't do it by themselves. So Carly picked these nerds out of nowhere to set the trap. She told them what to do. The 2 nerds kept on fighting whenever they were fixing the trap. Carly made them work until the 2 nerds finished. They kept on fighting but whenever the nerds were fighting, Carly hit them with a pan, and said "SHUT UP AND FOCUS, YOU DOOFS!!!!" They both finished the trap finally, in one hour. Carly thanked them and pushed them away and said "HAVE A NICE LIFE!!!" Victoria actually liked one of the nerds. She just didn't show it. She was in love with nerd 2. She waved and smiled at nerd 2 by waving very low. Carly got suspicious. She found out in 5 minutes. Carly was mad at Victoria and slapped her and hit her with a bag of rocks. As soon as the trap was done, it was "showtime"! As soon as Nikki and Gordan were walking towards the water fountain, they were holding hands. Carly was so jealous, and Victoria was biting her nails 'cause she was nervous. They took a seat and they were chatting. After, at the end, Gordan and Nikki were about to kiss. Nikki was nervous... and sweaty. Carly grabbed the trap remote and it dunked Nikki into the water fountain. It was so deep, she almost drowned. Gordan actually saved her by doing mouth to mouth resuscitation. She was saved. Nikki said thank you and she went home. She wanted to spend more time but she had to make an accuse. She wanted to kiss him but she doesn't remember she already did. Gordan tried yelling wait wait! But she ran. Gordan was suspicious. So he went home. Carly was pissed off as soon as they "kissed". Victoria looked scared of Carly. Carly grabbed Victoria's arm and was in front of the door of Nikki's house. Carly thought that she had such a wonderful life and she never had a good life, and she wanted Nikki to suffer like Carly did. Her mom (amy) went to bed and so did Nikki. Carly found a ladder somehow, and climbed it. Victoria was too scared but she had too because Carly was threatning her with words. They went into the mother's room. Victoria had a bad feeling about this and she was crying and terrified. Victoria was pulling Carly back so she won't have to kill Nikki's mom. So carly pushed Victoria off the window, but Vic was still ok. She just passed out on the grass. So Carly killed Nikki's mom while the mom was sleeping. And now, Nikki's an orphan. With no parents now. Her Father also died. But from a heart attack. Nikki found out her mom was killed but the mystery she was trying to find is, Who killed her mom? After in school, Gordan got upset with Nikki at school. He ignored her and said nothing to her. Nikki was wondering why... He told her why, finally. But people said about nikki that she cheats on guys. She was shocked and keeped say i would never do that i swear!. But he didn't listen. Nikki was also wondering why her mom wouldn't come out of her room. Nikki went into her mom's room after school, because she was worrying. She found her mom unconscious and bleeding. Nikki called 911 and 3 police officers (ICarv, Pisces and SFG) came to her house. Police officer thought 100% sure the mom was dead but the officer 2 thought that she might have a hope to live. The 2 officers were arguing. So police officer 3 said to nikki to call the ambulance. She did. 2 ambulance people came and took the mom to the hospital. 3 hours later the doctor said that the mom is "gone". Nikki then was an orphan. She was going to get revenge whoever did that to her mom. In the end Nikki finally founds out that Carly did everything so she got revenge. Now, Nikki put a trap for her. Carly saw and was scared, so she tried to run. Carly was trying to go into a car but it flied and talked. She was freaking out and terrified. She was all the way up to the sky. Nikki pressed the button on her remote and Carly fell right into a poison ivy bush. She had rashes all over her. She was still running. Nikki took the flying car and speeded. Luckily, there were 2 ninjas (jon and foeva) in front of Carly. Carly woke up. So that meant it was all a dream.... or maybe...As soon as she went for school, she saw the ninjas the talking car and nikki in her front yard. She freaked out. Nikki took a picture on her phone of Carly freaking out. Nikki sent the picture to everyone in the school. everyone laughed at carly. Even victoria was laughing her head off. Victoria pushed Carly in a huge garbage bin. Which was mostly bananas inside. Nikki cried and apoligized to Gordan and said, look ok, i would never do that! I swear to god. She had tears in her eyes. He felt bad. Nikki walked away from him. Gordan ran to Nikki and kissed her. All the students were awwing. Nikki was shocked. He finally believed her. Carly came out of the garbage bin. With bananas in her hair, and dust on her face.... i think.... Then Victoria begged Nikki so they could be Bff's. Nikki refused. But after Nikki accepted. Victoria was no longer Carly's BFF. She was Nikki's BFF. Nikki started to like her. After, Nikki felt bad for Carly so she asked Carly if they could just be friends. Carly accepted. So Nikki, Carly and victoria were all friends. Carly started to be nicer. And also, Nikki's BF was a charming, sweet, guy, named Gordan. THE END And also, the audition starts somewhere in January. Category:Blog posts